warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Felinoel
Archives! Images I am working on adding some images to "Stand" and I just want to make sure I have them set up right. :k, just be sure to sign your posts on talk pages with four tildes (~) felinoel ~ (Talk) 11:36, March 18, 2012 (UTC) HomeStuck Okay. And I see you're a Homestucker. Why don't we try and come up with a few related artifacts? experimentalDeity 14:06, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not too big a fan of fanon, but the Sufferer's Shackles would be one I would be interested in. '''felinoel 14:50, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Photo Hey, I uploaded a photo, but the wrong one, so did it again, but can't see how I can delete the original incorrect photo, is that possible? A-man-oxford (talk) ( ) 16:03, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :No worries, only admins can delete, link me to the one you want deleted and I will delete it. 16:09, May 10, 2012 (UTC) RE:o: What worked? ~ty 21:49, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Awesome avatar! Pity our rings do squat without Green present. I mean, we have MORE than enough will! Per Ankh ED 17:55, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Then it's a good thing I keep a green on a necklace under my shirt. Also, thanks for the promotion! Per Ankh ED 17:58, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ... and what am I supposed to do there? Also, when did your text get so tiny? Per Ankh ED 18:05, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Ah. Oh, okay. Per Ankh ED 18:09, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Admin?? Hello! I've sort of been watching this wiki for a while, but I only started making contributions very recently. Anyway, I was wondering how you become an administrator on this wiki. The reason I'm wondering is because on my page it says I'm an admin... but I wasn't aware of that until two seconds ago. So I was wondering if that was some weird glitch or if I'm actually an admin (and if so, how did that happen?). Thank you for your time. :) Dawnmist of RiverClan |'''The unknown has an address... 19:12, May 31, 2012 (UTC)Dawnmist :You're an admin, it happened because you made good edits. felinoel 19:53, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you. :) ::Dawnmist of RiverClan |'The unknown has an address... 22:26, June 1, 2012 (UTC)Dawnmist RE:Would. Sure, I'd love to help! I think I get how to do it... I've done a lot of wiki editing, but citing sorces is something I haven't done. So on the example you gave me, would that be citing season 1 episode 9? You put the season then the episode to cite it? Dawnmist of RiverClan '|'The unknown has an address... 15:32, June 4, 2012 (UTC)Dawnmist Okay, I think I get that.... But where do I post the actual citing on the page? Sorry, one more quick question about citations: if in the paragraph it mentions the episode/video where the information came from, does it still need a citation or not? Thanks again. Dawnmist '|'The unknown has an address... 14:40, June 6, 2012 (UTC)Dawnmist Curiosity questions:- Why did you feel the urge to undo all the changes I made to the "Jane Lattimer" page? Did I violate some editing protocol of which I am unaware? Why does the reverted version contain the categorically incorrect assertion that the young Walter Sykes' cap was inscribed with "AZTech" when the logo "AZTECS" is clearly and repeatedly visible during the episode "Shadows"? Jiskran (talk) ( ) 20:41, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm, did I? The last pages here I remember undoing were done by some anons and for various reasons, were you logged in at the time? Maybe some anon edited after you by the time I got to it and I didn't notice you had edited there too, feel free to undo the undo. felinoel 13:09, June 14, 2012 (UTC) ::*sees your edit now* ::Oh I see why I did it, the tensing seemed a bit off. felinoel 13:28, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi I'm M1870 from Adventure Time Wiki. I got blocked from it forever so this might be my last goodbye. I hope you go on AT chat someday. Bye man from M1870 23:25, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Once more the cat-killing component and my own ignorance rear their Hydra-like heads:- What, pray tell, is "rollback"? Jiskran (talk) ( ) 14:51, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :It is where you can undo multiple edits made recently by a user at once with minimal hassle. felinoel 14:56, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Clear, concise. Thank you. Jiskran (talk) ( ) 14:59, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :No problem. felinoel 15:02, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I... Read this if you want to...Love is Blind It is everthing about me being blocked... M1870 00:56, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :Interesting, I did not know you could get banned from the entire wikia from actions in chat. 13:16, June 20, 2012 (UTC) affiliates Hi I've just started a Warehouse "14" rpg wiki, and was wondering if we could affiliate? User:BachLynn23 :I was unaware there was a Warehouse 14 RPG..? 13:14, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Oh, oops I meant to link you to it, here, I just started it, well technically I started working on it in my spare time about 4 1/2 months ago, but it's only now ready to open up to all users. User:BachLynn23 :Oh... it is a fanon site. 12:46, June 21, 2012 (UTC) It's not a site for fanfic, it's a roleplay site. User:BachLynn23 :I think that would still be considered fanon though? 22:20, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Check it I've read the chat moderator and rollback info on the administrator's page, but the matter seems to me like a simple judgment call. Saiarcot changed it because it didn't conform to the standard, but, on the other hand, the character's name has only been heard once explicitly, whereas there are multiple "my sister" references from Pete. I was planning to leave it the way Saiarcot did it, unless there are comments about not being able to find it or similar. Any thoughts? Jiskran (talk) ( ) 14:12, June 22, 2012 (UTC) As a teacher, skim reading is kind of a requisite. Jiskran (talk) ( ) 14:18, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Cool! So... what exactly is my job as Chat mod? And I do that how? I'll try, but I'm the owner of a wiki, one of the only two editors in another, dealing with a stubborn, nosy IDIOT anon on another AND I have a script to write. So I won't be here 24/7. Per Ankh ED 17:36, June 22, 2012 (UTC) I mean a movie script. A film series based on Homestuck. Per Ankh ED 17:51, June 22, 2012 (UTC) One word: Weird. Per Ankh ED 17:59, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Okay, 1: There's no update. 2: She's not dead. 3: That's only a theory. Per Ankh ED 18:15, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Also, Calliope's chain (the one only uu can unlock) IS ON HER LEFT LEG! Per Ankh ED 18:17, June 22, 2012 (UTC) The MSPA site, maybe? I have the Notifier. They share a body. He was referring to her Dreamself. If he kills her Real self, he commits suicide. Duh. I don't know. Per Ankh ED 18:57, June 22, 2012 (UTC) True. I wonder if we can make some Lyoko artifacts? Per Ankh ED 19:27, June 22, 2012 (UTC) {rolls eyes} No, the pie. Per Ankh ED 19:42, June 22, 2012 (UTC) {facepalm} Per Ankh ED 19:44, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Season 3 Picture To User:Jiskran and User:Felinoel: I'm thinking of starting a blog post to ask from which episode should the Season 3 picture on the home page should come from I've narrowed it down to , , , , , and . I would start a poll, but this doesn't allow the community to add comments (unless that can be somehow done). Opinions? Saiarcot895 (talk) ( ) 23:41, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :A blog or a forum post should be fine, be sure to try to bring it up with some people to get people to notice it. 17:49, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Mike Someone appears to have inserted their own biography as a new page - Michael Mikey Brennan. Should I simply delete it, and, if so, how? Jiskran (talk) ( ) 12:21, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think rollbackers can delete pages, so I did it for you just in case. 17:49, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Jiskran (talk) ( ) 17:55, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Redundancies Someone has added a comment which, whilst not incorrect technically, is superfluous and unsubstantiated, since the specific fates of any individual Warehouse artifacts, with the exception of MacPherson's pocketwatch and Maelzel's metronome, have not been established. As the comment, on Lewis Carroll's Mirror, isn't really hurting anyone, should I just let it stand? Jiskran (talk) ( ) 14:10, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :If what you are alluding to is that they are saying something like the artifact was destroyed when the Warehouse was destroyed, since we don't know for sure whether or not the Warehouse was destroyed then yes, delete it. If not though, use your own judgement. 15:05, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Comic canon General inquiry - Are the comic books considered canon for the purposes of this site? Jiskran (talk) ( ) 22:33, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :That is tough, what I would ''like to do is put a little banner at the top of each article that is about something in the comics saying so, but that wouldn't work too well in the List of Artifacts article... hmm. 12:35, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Could there be some sort of CB logo/icon to drop in ahead of the title? Jiskran (talk) ( ) 13:19, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :Possible, but idk if that would still be too cluttered... 13:28, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :: How does this look? 13:50, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Looks good to me, and not too intrusive. Jiskran (talk) ( ) 13:53, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :I guess, it will link to an article about the comics though, and Template:ComicCanon can be what is used for main articles. 13:57, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Attempting to copy and paste your CB icon above has, instead, created a secondary, orange enumeration of comic-related entries in the "List of Artifacts". As a stopgap measure, I think it will be useful. Jiskran (talk) ( ) 00:07, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm, is there a comic canon artifact in that list yet? 13:26, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Canonity Is the "John Holmes" entry in the "List of Artifacts" adequately canon? Jiskran (talk) ( ) 23:36, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :Well... if it had a source I would say yes, but since it doesn't... I am up for either way. 13:26, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Should I take the larger entries on the "List of Artifacts", like Ernest Shackleton's Tin of Sardines, and place the bulk of them in separate artifact entries? To the best of my knowledge, and on the evidence of their construction, they are almost exclusively the handiwork of Rmhanshaw158. Jiskran (talk) ( ) 17:39, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :You can. 17:53, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Done. I'll get to the editorial requirements of the several articles soon. Jiskran (talk) ( ) 19:30, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :Awesome. 19:38, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Is there the possibility of creating some special page, for the preservation of unintentionally wondrous edits which, on grounds of accuracy, cannot be allowed to remain in the main body of the wiki? I ask because the lastest edit to the "Warehouse 13" page has believed to be an IRS warehouse facility that stores people's tax returns " from since the begging of time". , I believe this deserves protected status. What are your thoughts? Jiskran (talk) ( ) 07:26, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :lol I just took that off, anyways you can always add a slash and then something else to the page, like User:Felinoel/Signature is where I keep the code for my signature. 12:51, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Agents Page? So somebody recently created this page, a page which tells about each of the agents. I'm not really sure we need it though, because each of the agents already has their own page, and I think we have a list of Agents page as well. I'm not sure if it should be deleted or not, or if it should be voted for deletion (which I'm not really sure how to do). Dawnmist '|'The unknown has an address... 18:47, June 29, 2012 (UTC)Dawnmist :Hmm, perhaps change it to a disambiguation page? 19:30, June 29, 2012 (UTC)